


What You Remember

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Years, Promptis - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: "The sun hadn’t risen; there was only a faint blush of orange so distant on the horizon that it just didn’t matter. It was dark in the car, and the streetlights illuminated them in short bursts. It caught the glitter still in Prompto’s hair and Noctis smiled and brushed at it, sending tiny bits of metallic all over them.Prompto curled a hand into Noctis’s sweater and said through giggles, “What a great party.”“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, done with the glitter and now forcing his cold hands into Prompto’s coat. “Other than every time you abandoned me for a single crying girl.”"





	What You Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acesdesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/gifts).



> I was talking to my best friend about what makes a friendship and we both agreed that it's not just doing things together (like going to a fancy hotel or traveling across the world) that makes the friendship. It's all the laughs and dumb stuff you do while you're at those places, because that's what you remember...
> 
> That conversation, plus Taylor Swift's song, New Years's Day, is what inspired this little story. I hope you like it, acesdesire!

It was cold. Freezing cold--Glacian cold.

That was all Noctis could think as he and Prompto shuffled through the hotel lobby, their feet shifting the glitter and streamers scattered across the polished floor.

They leaned against each other, their hands loosely threaded, and they were probably more hindrance to each other than help at that point, but whatever. The logic--or what was left of it--was that it was cold and Prompto was warm-ish.

A few others stumbled their way past them, out in the winter cold beyond the hotel lobby. Prompto whimpered when some of that biting chill rushed at them, and buried his face into Noctis’s shoulder.

Noctis veered a little to the side, almost smack into a round table boasting a large vase of white flowers, but he corrected, though not by much. Prompto tripped over some sparkling pink stilettos, sending them both down in a crash of limbs.

Noctis couldn’t help smiling when Prompto pouted and held up an abandoned stiletto. “Think I can pull them off?”

“Not your color,” Noctis said as he pushed off the ground and helped Prompto to his feet. It was sort of hopeless though; both were completely off balance, with that giddy sort of drunk exhaustion, so it took a few tries.

“Dude.” Prompto looked deeply offended. “I could totally rock pink.”

He totally could but Noctis just reached for his hand again and the two were back at each other’s sides. Prompto tucked his head back into Noctis’s shoulder and Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist.

It was almost weird, Noctis thought, as they continued; a few hours ago, this hotel had been the center of the best new year’s party in Insomnia and now...a strange sort of restful quiet had fallen over it as everyone else retreated to their beds, wherever they might be.

Bed sounded like the best idea. Once they got through the cold bit, of course. When they made it outside, both Noctis and Prompto groaned, curses falling from their clattering mouths as they rushed to the Crown car waiting for them.

They fell into the overheated car, Noctis first, almost face planting into the leather seat, Prompto on top of him. They shifted a bit, but Noctis still lay across most of the seat, Prompto mostly on Noctis, but somehow it was comfortable. Mostly. It was just warm, that was the important part.

The sun hadn’t risen; there was only a faint blush of orange so distant on the horizon that it just didn’t matter. It was dark in the car, and the streetlights illuminated them in short bursts. It caught the glitter still in Prompto’s hair and Noctis smiled and brushed at it, sending tiny bits of metallic all over them.

Prompto curled a hand into Noctis’s sweater and said through giggles, “What a great party.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, done with the glitter and now forcing his cold hands into Prompto’s coat. “Other than every time you abandoned me for a single crying girl.”

Prompto’s voice was hot and muffled against Noctis’s chest. “They needed me.”

“Maybe, but then you started crying. Every time.”

“They didn’t have anyone to kiss, Noct.” He sounded absolutely heartbroken for them and distressed that Noctis didn’t seem to care. Even his voice hitched.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Which reminds me. Why’d you start counting down so early?”

“I wanted an extra kiss.” The unspoken ‘duh’ was obvious.

“Could’a asked.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Prompto shifted, so that his violet eyes peered at Noctis. “How’s your eye?”

Oh yeah. Noctis’s eye, still tender from the stray champagne cork, twitched at the mention, but he shrugged, thinking of the petty revenge he got when he spied the bottle opener puking off the balcony later in the party. “Fine. What was your final count?”

“For the new year’s joke? Fifty-three people.”

“Really? I got forty-seven.”

Prompto’s lips pulled up into a victorious smile and he settled back into Noctis’s chest. It was quiet; Noctis leaned his head against the seat, closed his eyes. The car spun, just a bit, but it was a pleasant buzz left over from the drinks and the party and now Prompto against him. And...it was so warm.

“I can’t believe we got to go to the penthouse,” Prompto whispered, stirring Noctis who just...wrapped his arms tighter around Prompto but didn’t open his eyes.

“I know, you wrote a shitty poem about it,” Noct mumbled, chuckling a bit, “And then seduced me in the bathroom suite.”

“‘S’good times,” Prompto sighed. He sounded very pleased with himself and buried himself deeper into Noct. “Don’t forget it.”

“Nah, I won’t.”

At this point, the party over and the night sky brightening while they snuggled against each other in a pile of coats and sweaters, Noctis knew he wouldn’t forget. He couldn’t.

Yeah, they had gone to the penthouse of the Caelum Via but Noctis had been there before for one function or another. And really, who cared about those? They were just stuffy with suits and way too many unidentifiable finger foods.

Noctis didn’t care about those other times. There had always seemed to be something missing at them and he was pretty sure he knew what it was now.

“‘M’glad you were there,” Noctis sighed into Prompto’s hair, pressing a light kiss into it. Prompto just made a sighing sound back.

It was easy to float away like that: still sort of drunk, toasty warm, and the comforting weight of Prompto on top of him. Noctis hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until there was only the hum of the car to fill their silence. But eventually it stopped, and the driver was calling out _Highness_ to him like a weird alarm.

Noctis groaned, squeezed his eyes and then forced them open. Outside was the grayish purple of morning. They were stopped outside of Prompto’s house and it felt very much like the end of something.

“Prom,” Noctis shook his shoulder a bit. “Get up, you’re home.”

Prompto’s groan was a lot like Noctis’s: resistant and unhappy. “No way. It’s cold out there.”

Noctis looked out the window, then caught the driver’s eye and then looked at Prompto again. It didn’t really...have to be the end of tonight, not really. And...Prompto was right. It was cold. Cold and alone was...well, he’d rather be hit in the face with another champagne cork.

“I’ll come with you,” Noctis said, nudging at Prompto to get up.

They both cried out pathetically when they opened the car door and that blast of icy cold air rushed into their faces. Noctis took it all back: this was a dumb idea and they should just stay in the car because the cold was dumb and so was the new year and…

It was anyone’s guess how they managed to get through the front door. Prompto dropped his keys at least five times; Noctis kept falling into Prompto; a flower pot got broken...but they did it, they stumbled into the house and down the hall and then suddenly they were falling into Prompto’s small bed.

For once Prompto didn’t make a fuss about brushing his teeth first and Noctis didn’t have to use the bathroom. They just fell into bed, coats abandoned somewhere between the front door and hall, and still in their glittered party clothes.

They fought for a moment over the covers but eventually they settled under them, half on top of each other, like they never even left the car. And just like in the car, it was so, so easy to drift off, with Prompto’s head tucked into Noctis’s neck, and their hands lazily threaded.

When Noctis opened his eyes next, rosy sun filtered through the plastic blinds of Prompto’s windows. Prompto himself was now tucked against his side, arm flung over Noctis’s chest.

It was…weird to be awake before Prompto. Noctis brushed a thumb over his lips a moment and then his cheek and just let himself watch how peaceful his boyfriend looked.

A new year...It felt impossibly long. Looming. But also clean, a new slate of possibilities. It would be a total lie to say Noctis was excited by all of them. They weren’t in high school anymore. Adulthood was here and he knew that Ignis and Gladio would always be there but Prompto…

Sometimes the potential of Prompto’s normality caught up to Noctis. Last night’s memories...he wanted more of them. Years and decades of them.

Noctis’s hand left Prompto’s cheek and stroked the soft skin of his arm up to his shoulder, wrapping himself around Prompto. He shifted, so they were face to face, and Noctis placed a gentle kiss on Prompto’s lips.

“Stay with me,” Noctis whispered, and drifted off again.

**Author's Note:**

> (The New Year's joke they refer to is the dumb "see you next year" joke everyone makes when they leave a party early.)
> 
> PS, feel free to find me on tumblr @tsukibeamfics to swoon over these boys!


End file.
